


Samurai Skills

by YaoiBatman



Category: Samurai 7
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman





	Samurai Skills

Shimada Kanbe watched as Kyuzo walked away. The urge to pull him back was growing with every fading step.

“I want him.” He muttered, touching the cut sliced into his neck, feeling proud that an identical one was on the blond samurai. Fighting him was more exciting then any battle Kanbe could ever be a part of. He could still feel his warm body against his as he held him from his weapon.

Kanbe was in love. He just didn’t know if it was with the samurai's skills or the man himself. He did know that he was the one. Kyuzo was the only one he would ever allow to defeat him.

He couldn’t wait.

*****

Kyuzo touched the cut on his neck not surprised when it throbbed under his fingers.

His first cut…

He couldn’t help but give a smirk at the thought. Kanbe was good, one of the best. He was better though. The old samurai admitted it himself. But he still wasn’t dead. The bandits were Kanbe’s final battle before theirs. And Kyuzo would be there to make sure he lived through it.

After all, he couldn’t kill him if Kanbe was already dead. That was reserved for him alone. He will kill anyone that thinks they could kill what was his.

Because Kanbe was his.


End file.
